


the stars left behind

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: “If you really going to leave, won’t you indulge me for a while?”In which Hinata receives a work call that'll take him away from home and Komaeda for a time, so the two try to make the most of it before he has to leave again. Post-Canon AU. Kinda.





	the stars left behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shslpenda (notcoolhajime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcoolhajime/gifts).



> I wrote this for a trade...yes. The prompt was 'future foundation and phone calls' and I mostly just made it smutty. Great going, me.
> 
> I really need to get back into the groove of writing porn. Porn is good.
> 
> This is short and sweet so I hope it's easy to digest.
> 
> Yeah.

The light filtering through the curtains is just a little too bright and he can register soft, low murmuring in the background. His hand is resting on a warm indent in the bed, and when he feels around, running his fingers over the creases in the sheet, it’s clear that he’s the only one there.

“...have you secured the parameter?”

He blinks once, and then twice, and his mechanical hand whirls as he rubs out the bleariness from his eyes.

“Survey the area thoroughly. Even if the Monokuma units are disabled, there might still be remnants... Be careful with those you rescue. Keep a close eye on them. Extensive mental evaluations may be necessary.”

Grumbling a little, Komaeda pushes himself up an yawns.

“Yes,” the voice sighs. “I am still resting from the last mission... Apologies...”

Shifting so that his legs slide off the bed’s edge, Komaeda stumbles a bit and manages to catch himself on the bedside table. When he glances up, he sees Hinata returning his stare with a surprisingly sharp mismatched gaze before quickly turning away and back to the phone.

“Once I have recovered fully, I can return swiftly. But until then, please continue working diligently in my absence.”

Komaeda clumsily steps forward, and this time, he nearly trips into Hinata’s back. Hinata doesn’t even flinch as Komaeda steadies himself, chin resting on a broad shoulder as his thin arms wrap around Hinata’s waist. Hinata pats his right hand, thumb stroking over his bony knuckles, but is otherwise unmoved.

“Yes. Yes. Is that is everything, then...”

Hinata trails off as Komaeda nibbles on his ear, teasing the lobe with teeth and lips. Admirably and rather irritatingly, there’s little other physical response, and Hinata keeps his voice infuriatingly cool.

“It will be a few days,” he says. “I only need a few more days, but of course there is also the matter of travel... Understood. Do you want an exact date, then?”

Komaeda’s lips trail down his neck, kissing and sucking softly. He whines just as softly into Hinata’s ear, and his body pressed up against his, palm running up the flat of Hinata’s stomach.

“Thursday, then,” Hinata says. “I will be prepared by then. Is that all?”

Komaeda whines again.

“Thank you. Warm regards.” Hinata hangs up, sighing as Komaeda kisses his cheek. He grimaces but pats Komaeda’s cheek, pressing back against him with a soft grumble. “Jeez, Nagito, in the middle of a _work_ call?”

“You work too much,” Komaeda grumbles. “They’re really badgering for you to return so soon when you nearly had a breakdown? That’s horrible.”

“It’s my own fault,” Hinata says, twisting so that he can embrace Komaeda in return, or perhaps to press Komaeda’s face into his shoulder so that he won’t have to see that pouting, disappointed face. “I was overworking myself. Tsumiki said as much. I’m not going to do that anymore.”

“Easier said than done,” Komaeda murmurs. “You’re stubborn and bad at acknowledging when something might be too much for you. As expected of the bull-headed, self-destructive reserve...!”

Komaeda bites him again, but he’s still unable to leave a mark and that’s frustrating for both of them. Hinata sighs again, petting his hair and running his fingers through the soft white strands.

“I was just getting used to being a little selfish,” Komaeda mumbles against him. “And you have to leave so soon again. While I’m stuck here. Boo.”

“I’ll still call,” Hinata offers weakly. “And we can video chat, too.”

“Hmph.” Komaeda puffs out his cheek. “I suppose I can still get off if you’re watching me. You’d probably like that, huh. Even though you’re really good at keeping your expression unchanged...” His palm presses into Hinata’s warm groin, and he feels him stiffen further.  “This part of you is still pretty honest.”

_Ah._ And just like that, a twinge in Hinata’s expression. Hinata biting on his lips. Hinata’s own palm, sliding along Komaeda’s jaw as those fingers remain entangled within his hair. Komaeda leaning into his hand, his own fingers trailing up Hinata’s abdomen.

“...hey, Hinata-kun.”

It really was admirable how Hinata never flinched at his touch, especially when Komaeda knew very well how cold his fingers were. Hinata’s body always produced so much heat, like a furnace. It made for many comfortable, cozy nights of entwining limbs.

“If you really going to leave, won’t you indulge me for a while?”

Hinata’s lips part, and they’re all dry and swollen. Smiling sadly, Komaeda traces them with his thumb, and then, Hinata kisses his wrist. And he kisses down, down the mechanical arm he made with Souda.

_Aha. How would Souda-kun even react knowing how much Hinata-kun worships this creation of theirs—_

Entwining their fingers, Hinata silences those thoughts by kissing him quiet.

* * *

There are many things that he still doesn’t quite understand, but goes along with anyway. He’s always been that way, however, always pushing forward not merely out of necessity but his own force of habit.

The way dust particles flutter, the way rays of sun catch on another’s physique, casting dark shadows that he can so easily lose his fingers in when trying to feel them out.

He thinks to himself that this kind of experience is one he used to only ever read about.

The calloused, hot hands that roam his body, familiarizing themselves with curvatures and protrusions that he already knows have been long since memorized. The roughness, hardness of skin and sinew. How easily he could be crushed. How easily he could be consumed.

How eagerly he accepts it, even when teeth and nails dig into him with blossoming violets. It’s damp, too, and there’s a low groan as he’s being eaten. His heartbeat is fluttering, a palm presses through his ribcage, and he imagines it pushing all the way through, crushing bone and burrowing through pulsing tissue. How easy that would be. How simple.

How tenderly Hinata murmurs soft, sweet nothings, wispy little sentiments of, “I have you. It’s okay. You feel so good. I love you. I _love_ you.”

_Love is a many splendored thing,_ Komaeda can’t help but think as he arches his back in a soft gasp.

Hinata’s fingers run along his spine, and Hinata sighs into the bruised juncture between his marked up neck and marked up shoulder. It’ll take weeks for those to fade.

Such is likely the intent, given the situation.

They sting a little, but that heat is all-encompassing, all-consuming, especially with Hinata holding him so close, hands guiding his quivering hips and running over the curve of his ass. It’s almost blistering.

“Nagito.”

Hinata kisses his panting mouth.

“Nagito, Nagito.”

Hinata is buried deep inside of him, and yet he keeps trying to pull him in closer. And yet, he keeps murmuring his name. He already has him split open in such an intimate way, and yet, Hinata still greedily pushes his tongue into his mouth.

“Mm...” Hinata really is greedier than he is. “Ah... Hah...”

He’s drooling again. Hinata chuckles warmly, wiping the dribble from his jaw and kissing his cheek.

“Ha... H-Hinata-kun...”

Hinata kisses his ear.

“Hinata-kun...”

Their skin is slick with sweat, but his legs remain locked around Hinata’s hips. His left hand is moisture-proof, thankfully, so it still has secure purchase on Hinata’s shoulder. But he’s not going to leave any marks. Not on Hinata. Not when he’s like this.

_If only we had met before all this. If only we could have made love before..._

Well.

Things wouldn’t have turned out like this any other way. Probably. It’s hard to believe.

_I still don’t even know why Hinata-kun likes me in the first place._

Hinata kisses his hair where there used to be scars. Ah. _Of course._

“Hinata- _kun_ ,” he whines, and strains to kiss his scars as well. Hinata even helps him do so, with soft laughter as he does, and if nothing else, he can make Hinata blush and smile. Just like that. In a way that’s so blinding it hurts. Komaeda kisses those marks a few more times.

“You really are cute,” Hinata tells him.

“Hinata-kun, you’re striking.”

Hinata kisses him deeply and wetly. Their tongues entwine along with their fingers. He’s left breathless as they part, eyes shimmering before blinking back tears.

“Nagito.” Hinata kisses away the streaks, doting and adoring. “Oh, Nagito.”

“I asked for this,” Komaeda whispers as he squeezes Hinata’s hand. “But I don’t...actually know how much more I can take...”

Hinata releases his hand to brush back his hair, his other still cupping Komaeda’s cheek.

“Are you indulging, too?” Komaeda asks, leaning into his hand. “After all, you get sexually frustrated pretty easily. Without me there, I wonder what you’re going to do... Oh. If you want to seek pleasure elsewhere, I don’t mind.”

“You really shouldn’t say stuff like that.”

Hinata’s hand pulls away, and then it wraps around his cock. He pumps the length, and Komaeda shudders.

“A-Ah...”

“It’s never going to happen, ever,” Hinata says, thumbing at his silt and tracing along the sensitive veins. “It won’t work emotionally and...truth be told, I don’t even think I could keep it up. I, uh, tried to jerk off to some old magazines before and... It didn’t...work out...”

“W-Wow. I... I feel sorry for...you... Ah, hah...” Komaeda nearly wheezes out a laugh, but he ends up groaning as Hinata continues to work his cock in tandem with rocking his hips, his head spinning as he rode the motions, mind and body both stuffed with sensation. “Hi...Hinata-kun...”

“It’s your fault,” Hinata tells him lowly. “You’re just way too pretty, Nagito.”

“Mm...” He weakly shakes his head. “P-Prettier people definitely exist...”

“Pretty like you? No way. You’re one of a kind. You’re _special_.”

“M- _Mm_...!”

His hips jerk up, and he hisses when Hinata grips his cock, preventing his release. He feels his eyes sting, and again, Hinata’s warm fingertips graze against his cheek before hovering over his lips.

“Don’t bite it,” Hinata tells him quietly. In response, Komaeda squeezes him, earning a sharp intake of breath. “ _Fuck_.”

“You’re at your edge, too,” Komaeda replies, trembling a little. “So don’t hold back. Come on.” His fingers dig in, and for not the first nor last time, he wishes that there would be bruises. “If you’re indulging, go all the way with it. Fuck me senseless.”

Just like that, Hinata pushes him down so that he’s sprawled onto the bed. Just like that, Hinata is kissing him deeply. Just like that, Hinata pushes up his thighs and thrusts in deep. He hits a spot that makes Komaeda jerk and cry out, and before he can even think twice, Hinata angles his thrusts to hit it again, harder and harsher than before.

“H-Hinata-kun...!” His toes curl as he squeals. “H-H-Haji _me_...!”

The bed rocks, smacking against the wall.

“P-Please... Hajime...! _Hajime_...!”

Hinata really is stunning like this, his mismatched eyes dark and glimmering, his skin flushed, and just the way he growls and moans in barely restrained lust. Unfortunately, Komaeda’s vision is blurring with tears and he can’t quite see what expression Hinata is making anymore. So despairing. So unlucky.

“Hajime, please... Please...”

Hinata really is radiating such heat that he feels close to melting. Despite that, his arms loop around Hinata’s neck and he arches as Hinata thrusts in all the way, piercing and consuming. It’s here where Komaeda shudders and comes, choking out Hinata’s given name and then, barely registering Hinata’s grip on his hips.

Hinata gripping him and then pulling him close, holding him in place, holding him steady as Hinata fills him with his seed.

“I really do love you, Nagito.”

It’s funny. The words sound secure. Solid when everything’s unraveling and falling apart. Full of certainty when Komaeda feels all his thoughts and all these sensations slip away, past his fingers, every atom disintegrating and leaving behind his pounding heartbeat.

Hinata kisses him once more, and it’s through that alone that he doesn’t completely fade away.

“Nagito...”

It’s warm. So warm that he can’t even feel it.

“...can you hear me? Are you alright?”

Komaeda blinks, and he shifts. He grimaces from the sharp sting, and groans softly.

“I... I’m okay.” He can’t feel it, and his eyelids are heavy so they just fall shut. He can’t see what expression Hinata is making, but, knowing him—it’s probably twisted with worry. He doesn’t want that on Hinata’s face after something like this. “Sorry. I’m going to need some time to recuperate.”

“Geez... Oh, Nagito...”

Hinata’s fingers card through his hair tenderly.

“Alright. Understood. I’ll clean us up, then.”

_Not too long from now, all I’ll hear is this voice. I won’t be able to feel these loving gestures._

He hears the bed squeak as Hinata gets up. He hears Hinata’s footsteps.

_I won’t even hear the sounds he makes in the room. His steps. His fidgeting._

Komaeda inhales softly, taking in the scent of sex...and of Hinata. Earthy and like pine. Sometimes the smell of rain. He wonders how long he’ll have to enjoy that.

_I wonder if masturbating would really help... Somehow I doubt it. Hajime, Hajime... Ah..._

“A _ah_.”

With a sigh, Komaeda ends up dozing.

* * *

When he wakes up, there’s a fragrant scent that he recognizes.

“Yo, how are you feeling? Nagito?”

Hinata touches his cheek as he stirs, rubbing sleep from his eyes and pushing himself up with a yawn. He still feels stiff and sore, but at this point, he’s fairly used to it.

“Uh.” Hinata offers him a cup of tea. “Here. You go.”

“This is the tea that Naegi-kun often brings,” Komaeda remarks, taking the cup, blowing off the steam before sipping. “It’s really nice. Thank you.”

“Yeah, you mentioned you liked it,” Hinata replies, laughing a little. “Aha, uh... Sorry for overdoing it, Nagito.”

“Mm... The tea is perfect temperature, though.”

“That’s not...what I meant...” Hinata rubs at his nape. “You _know_ that was not what I meant.”

“Mmm.” A longer sip. “There’s no shame in losing to Kamukura Izuru,” he said. “I’m sure the Future Foundation envies my strength. Perhaps someday, they’ll have use of me after all.”

“...I don’t want them to use you.” Hinata’s mutter is low and almost irritated. “It’s just... It’s better for you to stay here away from all that.”

“Even if it means away from you?” Komaeda asks.

“Even then.” Hinata doesn’t hesitate. “Maybe even especially then.”

“Hm, hm.” Komaeda finishes his tea, noting that there hadn’t even been a tea stalk in the cup. His gaze lowers a bit. “So you think this bird cage really is best? Well. I guess because it’s you I don’t mind too much as long as you return home. That’s what you want me to say, right? That’s what I should say, right?”

Hinata doesn’t answer.

“Mm... I hope you call me often, at least. I’ll be terribly bored without you, after all.” Komaeda sets the teacup aside. “But seriously—don’t give too much of yourself to the Future Foundation. I don’t say that as a possessive lover, of course, but...”

Hinata takes his hand, squeezing and lacing their fingers together.

“...as a casually concerned individual,” Komaeda finishes, giving him a curious look. Hinata only had a weak, wry smile to offer. Komaeda blinks a few times and adds, “They’ll make an Atlas out of you if you aren’t careful enough. It’ll be difficult to face your own future with the world on your shoulders, you know.”

“I know.” Hinata kisses his hand. “Nagito... You love me, right?”

“I love you. Oh.” Komaeda’s head tilts. “I’ll try to remember telling you that for every phone call. But I might forget, so—remind me, okay? I love you, Hinata Hajime-kun.”

“That’s all I really need.” Hinata sighs. “Thanks, Nagito.”

_In that moment...the atmosphere was heavy and dense, as if the very heavens were hanging overhead, sinking onto both of our shoulders._

“I love you, Hajime.”

_I’ll have to reiterate as many times as it takes, even after Hinata Hajime is long gone._


End file.
